


[podfic] The Hedgehog's Dilemma

by Annapods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "So when he comes to Karasuno, Tobio expects more of the same. He won't make the same mistakes again, but he doubts anyone on the team will like him—Tobio's grown used to his solitary existence, to the point where he can't imagine what it's like to have people around all the time, people who actually want to spend time with him outside of school or practice. He's resigned himself to being alone, because no one in his life has ever decided they want to get to know him or spend time with him or even like him as more than a casual acquaintance. Tobio's tried time and time again to change that and failed over and over—he doubts it's going to change anytime soon.But when he sees that orange-haired shrimp staring at him from the gym doors, eyes wide and betrayed, he feels a vague sense of premonition."Tobio's never had someone of his own before.01:53:27 :: Written byDrunkonwriting.





	[podfic] The Hedgehog's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the hedgehog's dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161630) by [drunkonwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonwriting/pseuds/drunkonwriting). 



  
Cover art by [Arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna)

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/thd) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/djy0f1x1jgfdurj/AAB8L8FVcp89dE4c8ntQ4ofsa?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/djy0f1x1jgfdurj/AAB8L8FVcp89dE4c8ntQ4ofsa?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Rhea’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Drunkonwriting for giving blanket permission to podfic! And thanks to Cain for the cover art <3

 

1

 

2


End file.
